From Frozen to Frost
by DahlalaFrost
Summary: She died as a child and came back as an adult. She wondered around the earth for 500 years. Alone until she saw him again.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own RotG

Prologe

The moon was strung high in the sky. The stars twinkling bright and the wind blowing softly. In the middle of the woods, where a broken bed frame stood over a dark hole, lay fresh powdered snow and the bedframe covered in frost. Soft voices were heard coming from the hole. Nobody could hear what they were saying or knew who they were. Suddenly out of the hole came 2 figures. One was tall and dark, with grey skin and golden eyes. Everyone knew who he was. Pitch Black. Nightmare king and master of fear. Nobody liked him and everyone hated him. Except for one single winter spirit. (And no its not Jack Frost.) Next Pitch stood a girl with long, soft, white hair, pale skin that glowed with beauty and eyes that were kind and as blue as the sea. Her name was Dana Frost or as everyone now knew her as Dana Black. Pitch smiled down at her and pulled her close. She smiled up at him and put one of her hands on her round belly. "Only 2 more days and then we'll both be parents," she said with a voice of silk. Pitch nodded, "We sure will." He said as he lended down and kissed her cold lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now, I'm gonna post another story where it explains what happened to Dana. For now all you should know is that she and Pitch were best friends when they were kids and that she gave up her life and freedom to save him. She died at the age of 8 and was reborn as an adult almost 100 years later. So enjoy this next chapter were we see how they met (again). **

Chapter 1

Dana's POV

The night air was warm and welcoming. I closed my eyes as I flew through the night sky. I was on my way to see my abdopted little brother, Jack Frost. It had been ages since I last saw him. He called me an told me that he had some big news. Maybe he finally got a girlfriend or something. I don't know. But he was still my brother and I had to look out for him, even if he was a pain in the ass sometimes. I smiled remembering all the good times we had together. Suddenly my phone rang and I landed on the brantch of a large tree. I pulled out my phone and smiled as I saw who it was. I answerd.

"Hey Frostbite."

Jack:"Dana where are you?!"

"Chill bro. I'm just on my way to go see you."

Jack:"Oh. Well just be careful. Pitch Black is back and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Who's Pitch Black?"

I had no idea what Jack was talking about and to be honest I didn't care.

Jack:"Pitch Black is a very bad man. The king of fear and nightmares to me exact..."

I wasn't paying much atteniton to what he was telling me. Suddently something black flew past me and knocked me out of the tree. I acted fast as caught my balance.

Jack:" Dana are you okay? Hello you there?"

"I'm gonna have to call back Jack."

I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket.

"Okay where are you?"

I looked around trying to find the thing that knocked me out of the tree. I frowned not seeing anything. I landed softly on the ground when something grabbed me from behind.

"Hey!"

I looked back and saw that it was some kind of a shadow or nightmare. More started to appear around me. I paniced and my breath picked up. I tried to freeze them or atleast fly off but they were too strong. They started attacking me all at once. I pulled my arms free and managed to cover my head to block most of the attacks. It soon became to much. I was beaten and bruised.

"Please stop!"

I cries out as I collapsed onto my knees. The things suddenly stopped and made a circle around me. I heard footsteps come closer but I didn't want to look up.

?"You fools! This isn't him!"

His voice sounded fimilar but in a weird way. His voice was deep and like velevt.

?"What do you mean she's like him? She's nothing more than a idiotic child that lost her way."

"Who are you calling idiotic?!"

I finally looked up at him and that's when I saw his face. I froze. It felt as if my heart had jumped out of my chest. My cheek grew hot as I started to blush. His face was grey and well built. His hair was black and stood up in the weirds way but it suited him well. He wore a long, black robe that reached the ground and faded at his arms. His body was slim but muscular but the thing that was most amazing about him, were his eyes. They were golden and shone at bright as diamonds in the suns beams.

?"And what might you be then my dear?"

I heard him ask sacrcasticly. But I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I finally asked him:

"W-who are you?"

My voice sounded shaky and my I was breathing fast. He frowned and crossed his arms.

?"You don't know who I am!? I am Pitch Black! The boogeyman! King of nightmares an fears!"

I backed away as he yelled at me. He walked towards me. I backed up into a tree and shaked scared. Like lightning, he wrapped his fingers tightly around my neck and lifted me up. I panicked and tried to pull his fingers off my neck.

Pitch:"And who are you?!"

I looked away fast, not knowing what to say. I stuggeled to breathe as his grip tightened around my neck.

Pitch:"I asked you a question. Who the hell are you?!"

"M-my name is D-Diana Ann Frost but everyone calls m-me Dana..."

I cried out, still trying to get free. He suddenly dropped me and I landed hard on the ground. I covered my head again, afraid that he would hurt me. Nothing happened. I slowly looked up and saw that he was gone. Looking around scared I got up and flew off to Jacks house.

Pitch's POV.

I hide behind a tree and watched her leave. Why did I let her go and why does her name sound so fimiliar? I couldn't get over ger saphier blue eyes and snow like hair. I needed to think so I left to go back to my new lair.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. This gonna be a flash back chapter. Hope you all enjoy. I don't own RotG. Oh and guys I'm gonna be writting a crossover fanfinction of Pitch and Diana as "Beauty and the beast".

Chapter 2

Dana's POV

**I lay in Jack's guest bedroom in his new apartment and starred at the ceiling. Most of my bruises were gone by the time I got here but the ones around my neck were still pretty dark. Jack had completely freaked out when he saw them. I just told him I got into a fight with my Ex boyfriend/fionca, Eirk Summers, the spirit of summer. He was nothing more than an over-protective, jealous and selfish asshole. We dated for about 100 and I never felt any connection with him but he had one with me. When he propsed to me, I wasn't ready to get married and certainly not to him. I told him no and that's when things went bad. He started hitting me and burned marks all over my skin. He locked me up for 200 years, until I finally got out thanks to the help of his brother, Mark. I haven't seen either of them since. **

**I couldn't get over Pitch. Why did he make me feel so funny inside? His voice still rang in my ears and in my head. He seemed so fimiliar. Like a long lost friend or something like that. But worst of all, I couldn't stop thinking about his eyes. They seemed to be full of hate and rage and yet, they made me melt whenever I thought of they. I decided I needed some rest, so I fell a sleep, not noticing the shadow in the corner. **

_Dream_

_A man was sitting at a desk in his office. He wore a golden army jacket and had a sword attatched to his belt. In the corner of the room, sat a small boy with spiky hair and wore a black jacket. He was busy reading a book and it looked like he wasn't enjoying it much. There was a knock on the office door. When it opened, in stepped a tall man that wore the same outfit as the man at the desk. The man went to go sit at the other desk and the started talking. A little girl about 4-5 years of age peaked out from behind the door and went in. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a while dress with a blue jersy over it. Her smile was cute and sweet. The boy sitting in the chair looked up from his book and blushed when he saw the little girl. He smiled at her and she smiled back. The boy put the book down and got up. He walked over to the girl,"Hi. I'm Kosmotis Pitchier." He said smiling. The girl looked at him shy," I'm Diana Ann Swan." _

**I woke up panting. I sat up in bed and wipped the sweat from my face. What the hell was that all about? The dream didn't make any sense. **

**?:"Well that was some dream my dear." **

**I looked up fast and screamed as I fell out of the bed surprised and bumped my head. I sat up and rubbed my head. **

**Me: "Ow!" **

**The next thing I knew, he knelt down and gently put his hand on my sore head. I turned and looked at him. I blushed when I saw those golden eyes staring at me. **

**Pitch:"Are you alright? I'm sorry if I scared you." **

**Me:"N-no its f-fine."**

**I said still blushing. I slowly got up and sat on the bed. Looking down I asked: **

**Me:"W-what are you do-doing here?" **

**Pitch:"I was just passing by." **

**I nodded not believing him. I laid down again. As I closed my eyes, I felt Pitch pulling the blanket over me and him softly tucking my hair behind my ear. When I opened my eyes again, he was gone. **


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter. Yeah =). Be happy. I don't own RotG =(. Be sad. Oh and I'll be postin another chapter of "Beauty and the Nightmare" tonight. So be happy again. =).

Chapter 3.

**Dana Pov. **

**It had been weeks since I last saw Pitch. The only time I ever saw him was in my dreams. But I knew he was watching me. Or maybe he wasn't but one thing was clear, I had feelings for him. Deep feelings and they were growing with each passing day. I sometimes thought I was only obsessed with him but I soon realised that I was falling for him. **

**Anyways, the news Jack had for me, was that he was now a guardian. Big deal. Who cares. But I was happy for him. I never talked to him about Pitch or what had happened that night. Even if when were family in a way. **

**3 weeks after the night that Pitch was in my room, I went walking through the woods near the place where I was attacked that night. I was hoping that I would see him there. Hours went by and I saw nothing. It was getting dark so I decided to leave. As I turned to walk back to Jack's place, I fell into a dark and deep hole. I caught my balance and landed on the floor of the hole. I looked around and saw 2 giant, black, double doors. 'This must be Pitch's lair.' I thought to myself. There was a big lock on the door. I froze it and broke it open. Slowly and silently I opened the doors and stepped in. **

**It was nothing like I'd seen before. There were cadges hanging from the ceiling and a maze of stairs and passages. And in the center was a giant globe, with little blinking lights on it. I walked over to if curiously, not noticing the shadow that was following me. **

**Then I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder.**

**?: "And might I ask what you are doing here?"**

**I spun around and blushes as soon as I saw those beautiful golden eyes.**

**ME:"um I was just wondering around the woods and...I fell...into a...hole..."**

**I looked away embarrased. **

**Pitch POV**

**I couldn't stop starring at her. She was after all the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I gently put a and on her cheek and turned her head that she was looking at me. I looked deep into her crystal blue eyes making her blush even more. **

**PITCH: "let me ask you again Diana. What are you doing here?"**

**She backed away a little.**

**DIANA:"N-nothing...um..."**

**I smirked and moved closer to her as she moved backwards until her back was againt a wall. I could sense the fear inside her and a little something else.**

**PITCH:" Is something wrong my dear?"**

**I stroked her cheek. Her breath grew faster and the blush on her cheek grew redder. **

**DIANA: "I have...to...go..."**

**She turned to the side to leave but I pinned her shoulders to the wall. **

**PITCH:" Why? Why don't you stay for awhile?" **

**I grinned and leaned closer that our faces were merely centimeters away. She gulped a little and starred at me.**

**DIANA:"Pitch...I..."**

**Before she could finish her sentance, I leaned in and kissed her soft, cold lips.**

**Diana'sPov**

**My eyes widened. He kissed me! He fucking kissed me! But he it wasn't a quick kiss. And before I knew it I was kissing back. **

**Pitch's Pov**

**I let go of her shoulders and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. She put a hand on my cheek and kissed back just as deep. Her lips were absolutely amazing. I couldn't wait to see how the rest of her body would be. **

_**I know pitch is not acting as he should but I consider him lonely, so the fact that a girl actually likes him is wonderful for him I guess. R&R**_


End file.
